redeemer
by ajonae
Summary: First Naruto fic so plz be nice. Story mainly focuses on minato and naruto's relationship but the point is Naruto's been neglected by his family for years and after seeing the pain he's in try to fix it.Oh, and he has a little sister whom i'm named Aiko that happens to be a brat. Can guess as to why?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello fellow readers and writers this is my first Naruto fic and I'm not very familar with the manga so if I make any mistakes plz do not hesitate to voice your opinions or corrections. With that said Plz enjoy. Oh, and before I forget forgive me if I misspell some words.

There are many things in life that Minato regretted. Many of those regrets revovled around his actions towards his son. A son that may very well hate him at this point. He regret sealing the nine tails-fox within his child when he was born. He regret not being there to protect his precious child from the hatred of the village. He regret not being able to see Kushina's abandonment of their child after the birth of their daughter Aiko . Most of all he regret the pain that reflected from his sons eyes. Eyes the same shade as his. His son so bright and kind despite the beast inside was left all alone in a hell that he made for him. Yes, there's many that Minato has come to regret.

Konoha 12 years after the attack

Naruto Namikaze just turned twelve today, but instead of having a huge celebration with his family he was sitting in an old tree on top of a barren hill all alone. He knew that even if he was home their would be no cake, no huge dinner, or a warm hug from family wishing him Happy birthday. He knew that he wasn't welcomed in his family or in the village. His mother never looks at him much less talked to him and his father never spent any amount of time with him. Both parents perfering to spend time with his little sister Aiko than with him. There's no one in the village willing to be kind to the boy they've labeled ' demon' or "monster' even if he was the Yondaime's son. Although he learned the reason for their scorn and hate when he was four year old and has come to understand it. It didn't lessen the pain he felt when each year that passes by he would come to this tree on this lonesome hill and celebrate his own birth.

**"You know Kit. If I was you I would have been and left this worthless village." **

"And where would I go, Kyuubi?"

**"Anywhere would be better than this dump. Whats the point in staying when not even your family wants you." **Answered Kyuubi. He hated making the little boy sad but what else could he say but what was obvious. He knew the moment he was sealed within this child what life the boy would live and even though he wanted to help the child there wasn't much he could do. His powers was limited for as long as he was trapped within the boy.

"I know Kyuubi but even though it hurts I still love them. Maybe someday they'll see me." Naruto says in a voice that was void of emotions. It was like years of disappointments have knocked all the emotions out of the boy. There was nothin but pain and even that the boy did not show. He would have done the Uchia clan proud if he had been born into it for at an early age he learned to hide his feelings from the world.

"It's getting late, Kyuubi. We better head home. I'm not in the mood to be beat up again. Especially today of all days." Naruto jumps down from the branch he was sitting on and heads towards home. Hoping that he wouldn't run into any of the villagers.

" " Kyuubi didn't answer knowing that today even though it was Naruto's birthday was also the anniversary of when he had attacked the village. Tonight there would be a celebration in the village and he knew that if Naruto was caught out their would be some villagers lookin to beat the child despite his status of being their hokage's son. He never understood why Naruto never reported to the hokage of these beatings, but looking at the situation that was the child's family he supposed it wouldn't have mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dear readers I'm going to try to write at least 2 pages a week of this story cause I really don't know how long this story going to be. I don't want it to be too short or long so depending on the mood of story(Me ) I'll try to keep it at a reasonable lenght.

After a long day of working Minato slowly walks home through the village. Stopping now and then to speak to some villager that would call out to him as he passed by. He knew that if he wanted to be home he could have just used his teleportation jutsu but he wanted to take in the site of the village. Today was the anniversary of the Kyuubi attacks and tonight there was going to be a huge celebration. Usually, as Hokage he would attend the festival but tonight he wanted to spend his time at home with his family. Tonight he decided they would all celebrate Naruto's birthday. He knew that his son was feeling neglected by them and that they were the ones to blame. His son turns twelve today and not once over the years have they ever celebrated his birth or acknowledge him in any way. Well, today would be different. Starting today he was going to show his son that he was loved and wanted by his family. He only hoped that it wasn't to late.

Namikaze Resident

"C'mon, mom. We have to hurry and get ready for the festival," yelled Aiko Namikaze as she hurried to her room to grab her kimono. She was a pretty eleven year old girl with her mother beautiful red hair and her father's pretty blue eyes. She was the image of what was expected of the daughter of an hokage that is until she opened her mouth. She was a mean spirited little girl that always expected to get her way. Only recently has Kushina and Minato noticed how their daughter treated others and they were not happy one bit. They tried to break her of that habit but it just made their daughters behavior worse. So, they turned a blind eye to it. As long as Aiko did not harm anyone with her behavior they would try to ignore it.

"Where not going to the festival tonight Aiko." Kushina answered her daughter. Not once moving from her seat at the window she was gazing out of. Hoping to site her son when he walks through the gate. She had made a huge dinner for tonight in order to celebrate his 12th birthday and have been sitting there waiting for him to come through the door so that she could embrace him. She knew that over the years that she has not been motherly to Naruto. Not since the birth of their daughter had she ever spared her oldest child a glance or even a smile. Some may even say she abandon her baby boy. Just the thought of how lonely her son must've felt in his own home made her want to cry. She never meant to make him feel unwanted or unloved. She knew what it was like growing up with a demon sealed inside. It wasn't his fault, so she didn't inderstand why she never took time to notice him. She was his mother and she had betrayed him in the worse possible way. She hoped that it wasn't to late to fix their relationship before her son began to hate her.

"What! Why?"

"Were going to stay here and celebrate your brothers birthday," Kushina answered finally moving from her spot to head to the dining area to make sure that the food was still warm.

"Why are we celebrating that baka's birthday? We never had before." Aiko screamed at her mother. Those words sending shards through Kushina's heart. Aiko would never understand just how much those words hurt her mother to hear them. She was just to selfish to care.

"Were staying and that's final," Kushina snapped back finally tiring of her daughters attitude. Somedays she wonders if she made a mistake in choosing this hateful child over her kind son. A son that never once condemed her for her mistreatment of him.

" Well, we'll see what daddy have to say about that when he gets home."

"What do I have to say about what?" Minato asked as he came through the door. In his arms a package wrapped in colorful paper. He had stopped by a weapons dealer on his way home and bought Naruto a custom made shuriken for his birthday. He can't wait to see the look on his son's face when he gives him his present.

"Mom says we're not going to the festival tonight cause we have to celebrate that baka's birthday."

"Aiko don't call your brother names and tonight we are staying here and celebrating your brother's birthday. There's other festivals that we can attend at another time but not tonight." Minato answered as kindly as possible to his daughter. Just like Kushina he was begining to grow tired of her. She was not the same little girl that he had loved when he had held her in his arms at her birth. She was mean, vain, and very spitful. Not at all like their gentle little boy whom they had cast away.

"Why do I have to miss out just cause you guys want to throw that demon a party."

**Slap**

"How dare you call your brother a demon." Kushina yelled. Not at all fazed at the slap that she'd given her daughter or the tears flowing down her face. She was so upset that she hadn't noticed that her son had just walked through the door and was silently watching the fight between his parents and his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Naruto was surprised would've been an understatement. Never had he ever witness his mother being violent in any way towards his sister. He always thought that despite the way Aiko treated everyone she would always be his parents treasured little girl. He had to wonder what she could have done to elicited such an reaction from their mother.

**"HA HA HA. That's what the little brat gets." **Kyuubi's laughter resounding deep within Naruto's mind.

"Hush Kyuubi. I don't think it's funny to laugh at someone's elses pain."

**"Hmph, Why not? When your hurt or being made fun of your sister always laughed at you. You should enjoy this while it lasts and besidess the little tramp deserves it."**

Not wanting to comment on the way the fox demon sealed inside him thought he decided to make his precense known to the others by gently knocking on the wall besides him. He watched calmy as his parents and sister turned towards him. He had to wonder at the surprised look on his parent's face and the teary glare his sister gave him. For the life of him he could not think of a single thing he could have done to her for her to hate him so much, but she did and the thought of his sister hating him no longer phased him. He had gotten over such feelings a long time ago. Now the only think left in it's wake was numbness. He was numb to the glares he recieves day by day, numb to the beatings of the villagers, numb from the coldness he recieves from his parents. He was just numb to it all that he could not discern one feeling from another. His heart had died long ago and left in it wake an empty shell that was Naruto.

He calmly watched his mother walk towards him with her arms spread out like she was going to embrace him. He didn't believe for a second that she would. She had never done so before and to believe otherwise would've been a miracle.

"Naruto, honey your home."**' Honey? Did she just call me honey?'** He was surprised by the endearment but it never once showed on his face. He just stared blankly at her as she came closer. Once Kushina got closer to her son she realized that Naruto did not look at all welcoming towards her. In fact, he looked at her with a face that was just void of expression. It sent a chill down her sipne. It was much worse than she and Minato thought.

"We've been waiting for you to come home so that we can have a family celebration." Minato says following behind his wife. His eyes not missing the lack of expression on his sons's face or the look of pain on his wife. They need to fix this problem and they need to fix it now. No child should have such a look on their face.

"Celebration? What are we celebrating?"

"We're celebrating your birthday." Now that did get an response. You could see how surprised Naruto was by the way his eyes widen, but that was short lived for then they narrowed as though a sudden thought came to their son's mind. A very unhappy thought.

"Thare's no need."Naruto said in a cold voice that sent shivers down his parents spines.

"But, Naruto. I had already prepared a huge dinner and your father wanted to give you your gift." Kushina says in a rush the only thought in her head was to get Naruto to understand how much they loved him and how sorry they were. She wasn't thinking that maybe they had rush things to quickly for their son to understand their change of heart, but Minato did and he was currently cursing himself out for not thinking of a better way to approach their son on the situation and now Naruto probably thinks they're acting this way out of guilt instead of love.

"Sorry to disappoint you ma'm, but I've already eaten and I'm tired so I'll just head onto bed. As for any gift from the hokage that I've been given would've been an honor but I'll have to decline. I am unworthy of such an gift." With that said Naruto left the room and headed towards his bedroom that was at the end of the mansion. Never once looking back or noticing his mother slumping to the floor with tears falling silentlydown her face or his father rubbing her back soothingly with a heartbroken expression. The only one in the room that was in a good mood was Aiko who just looked at her parents with a smug look on her face. Her left cheek still red from the slap her mother gave her. She hoped that now that her brother had rejected their parents that they would forget about Naruto and return to only seeing her. After all she deserved their love and not some demon is going to get in the way of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: To answer the question as to why Aiko calls Naruto a 'demon' when I was writting it I didn't mean that she knew about Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto. She has absolutly no clue and I doubt it's something her parents would've shared with her. It's a term she picked up from the villagers. You know like how a child would hear certain things from others then later start to use the term. Aiko calls Naruto a demon because that's how the villagers viewed him. I hoped I answered that question to your satisfaction and thank you everyone for the positive feed back. If your wondering why I'm updating this story so fast it cause I'm on summer break, don't have to return to work until August, and have little money. So basically I have nothing to do but write.

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto's birthday and they were no where near to becoming closer to their son. If anything that day served to drive the boy further apart from them. It's not like they didn't try. Every morning Kushina would get up early to make her son breakfast then head to his room to awaken him only to find that her son wouldn't be there. In fact, his room was so bare that it didn't seem possible that anyone slept there. The only furniture the room held being the bed and even that was worn and old. The room but served as a reminder to Kushina of how little she have given to her precious son over the years. She was filled with shame at the thought of how Naruto would come home everyday to an empty room that doesn't even have a bedside lamp. That's it no more. By the time her son comes home from the Academy he will have new furniture in his room. No longer will he sleep in this cold room. With that thought in mind Kushina shut the door and went to find her husband.

It wasn't hard to do since Naruto's birthday Minato began spending more time at home than he did in the hokage's office. He still did some work there but more than not you'll find him doing his paper work in his home office. He was currently going over some papers that in his oppinion didn't really mean much of anything.** 'Why did I ever accept being hokage again? This paper work is going to be the death of me. I can just see the headlines now. Konoha Yondaime died in an avalanche of papers. God, someone have mercy on me.' **God must've been listening cause just at that moment Kushina bust through the door with an air of excitement.

"Minato I know what we can do for Naruto."

"What?"He asked as he put the paper he just signed in the pile that he had finished earlier. He was willing to do anything as long as he was away from the prospect of having to sign more papers. He was ready to tell the next person that shows up with more paper work for him to take them and shove it up-

"Let's buy new furniture for his room."

"Why? What wrong with the furniture he has?" Kushina looks down with shame in her eyes. Her lips quivering trying to keep the tears away.

"He doesn't really have any." She answered in a small voice with her hair covering her face. Keeping Minato from seeing the tears gathering in her eyes. Minato wanted to ask why but refrained from doing so. It was obvious as to why Naruto's room wouldn't have much of anything and he couldn't really blame his wife when he was just as mush to blame.

" Alright. We better hurry if want to have everything ready before be comes home." He says getting up and heading out the door. Kushina smiling right behind them. She already have in mind what all they need to buy for Naruto's room.

* * *

It's been a tiring day but they finished buying all the things they felt Naruto would like in his room. Now all they had to do was wait for the delivers to deliver the furniture to their home. They decided to walk around the village instead of heading back to the house when they came across a group of men in a group. It looks as though the were kicking something on the ground. At first they thought maybe they were kicking a can but as they got closer they noticed that it wasn't a can but a person. A small person with the same shade of hair like Minato's. That person was their son.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"Minato yelled running the last few steps towards the group of men tormenting his son. The group of men turned towards the voice and paled when the saw their hokage running towards them. They would have ran but they weren't stupid. They knew it wouldn't taking long for the hokage to catch up to them so they just stepped aside and watched as their hokage knelt down to check on the boy they refered to as demon.

"Naruto, son. Are you ok?" Minato asked not really expecting an answer for Naruto had been knocked unconscious by one of the many kicks to his head. Minato was so focused on Naruto he didn't notice Kushina's presence as she stroked her son's hair back to see to the cut on the side of his head. There was tears in her eyes as she gently stroked her baby's face that now was littered with brusies. As for the men that was the cause of this they paled even further when they heard the hokage call the boy son. None of them knew that the demon was the son of their Yondaime. They had thought the boy didn't have any parents and was an easy target.

"YOU! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU"VE DONE?" Minato screamed at the five man. One by one they got down on their knees begging their hokage for forgiveness. They wasted their breath for although Minato was a forgiving person he wasn't when it concerns his children. He looked coldly down at the men in front of him as he called for an anbu. He order the men imprisoned until he decided their punishment for attacking his son. Everyone in the village was surprised by the treatment of the five men for never before had the hokage punished anyone for their treatment of that child. They were even more surprised by the fact that the boy they called 'demon' was their hokage's son.

* * *

They had brought Naruto home to treat his wounds. Their son has yet to awaken but it looked as though his wounds was slowly healing themselves and for that they were thankful to the Kyuubi. Kushina had not moved from Naruto's side since they've came home. Gently stroking his hair while begging for forgivness. It was up to Minato to direct the delivers to where they wanted the furniture they've bought for Naruto's new room. They've decided earlier that Naruto wouldn't return to his old room at the end of the mansion but a one closer to the family so that he wouldn't be alone.

Aiko came home moments after the delivers had left and was surprised to find her mother seated at the couch with her brother's head in her lap. She glared hatefully as she watched how her mother stroked Naruto's hair gently.**'Why does she care for that monster? What does he has that I don't?' **Aiko wasn't stupid. She knew that her mother didn't care much for her and she didn't understand why. She was the only thing besides her father that her mother loved and now the only thing her mother seem to care about now was Naruto. It was Naruto this and Naruto that. She was sick of Naruto. She wished he would just die so that it can just be her and her parents again. She blamed her brother for her mother's coldness towards her never once thinking that maybe it was her selfish and mean spirited nature that droved her parents away from her.

"Kushina the room is ready."She turned as her father came into the room. He didn't seem to notice her as he walked towards his wife. He gently picked Naruto up and walked back out. Kushina following right behind them. It took seconds for Aiko to decide to follow them and when they got to the room that was besides her but across from her parents she wished that she hadn't. For inside the room was beautiful hand carved furniture that looked as though they were made for a king. Each furniture that they picked out was what they thought Naruto would've liked and they didn't care how much it cost they bought it with love in mind. Minato waited for Kushina to pull back the covers on the bed before gently placing their son the bed. Kushina tucked the covers around his body then resumed what she was doing on the couch earlier. She had no plans of leaving the room this night for she wanted to be alone with her son. Minato respected her wishes and turned towards the door. Only then did he notice his daughter and he did not like the look on her face. Not wanting his wife to be burdened by their daughter he closed the door and waited for her to say something. she didn't disappoint him.

" Why is he in the room next to mine?" She asked in a shrilled voice. Minato closed his eyes and counted to ten in hopes of not yelling at the child. She was still his daughter no matter how much she gets to him and he will try to love her.

"He's there cause I wanted him there."

"I don't want him there. Put him back in his old room."

"That's enough Aiko. You are not in charge of this house; I am and you are going to do as I say. Your brother is staying in this room whether you like it or not." Minato yelled finally having enough of her. He turned and left her standing in the hall where she stood standing before running to her room slamming the door. Kushina heard the interaction between her husband and daughter but did not care. She was more concern with Naruto and why he was not waking up. His wounds was all healed; even the cut on the side of his head was gone and now all she need was for him to wake up for her to apologize for not being there. So while he slept she stayed beside him gently weaving her fingers through his sunshined hair. she leaned over him placing her forhead over his and whispered-

"Please, forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up after being beaten was nothing new to Naruto, but what was surprising to the young boy was that instead of waking up in an alley was that he was in a room that he already knew wasn't his. What was even more surprising was waking up with his mother fast asleep on the side of him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waste as though she was afraid that he would disappear from her arms.

"Where am I, Kyuubi." He asked the fox while taking a look around the room. The room he was in was bigger than the one he usually slept in and had beautiful carved furniture he had never seen a day in his life. Even the bed he was in looked as though it was made for a prince or a lord.

**"Your home kit. Your parents brought you home after they witnessed some villagers attacking you."**Answered the fox while stretching in the cage he was in deep within Naruto's conscious. Naruto may have been unconscious, but Kyuubi was still aware of all that happened outside of his host body. He saw how gentle Minato was when he brought his son home, saw how Kushina soothingly stroked the kit's hair while pleading for her son to wake up, and he heard her whispered apologies throughout the night as the boy slept.

_Please, Naruto_

_Forgive me for not caring for you_

_Forgive me for ignoring you_

_Forgive me for not being a mother to you_

_Forgive me_

_Please, Naruto_

_I'm sorry_

_So, sorry_

Throughtout the night he listened to the woman who was his previous host beg for forgiveness from this little boy that was her son. For the first time in a millinia the great demon fox felt like crying listening to the pleas of a desperate mother.

"Whose room am I in?"

**"It's yours Kit. Your parents bought the furniture yesterday apparently and while you were out they designed the room for you. They must've saw how little you had in your previous room and how far it was away from the rest of the family decided to change that. The only problem being your now next to bitch of a sister of yours."**

" " Naruto didn't know what to think. For so long his parent's never once did anything for him and now he didn't know what to do. It wasn't as though he hated them, despite everything he loved them, he just didn't want to be disappointed and was afraid to hope that they finally saw him and had come to love him.

**"Well, Kit. Are you going to lie in bed all day or are you going to go to school today? I'm sure the Uchiha won't mind you not being there."**

Uchiha Sasuke was in his class and it wasn't as though they were friends. It was more like being around each other was benificial to both of them. When Naruto around Sasuke's fan girls tended to stay as far away as possible from the Uchia prodigy and being with Sasuke kept all the other children from acting on their parents hate for him.

"No, I better get up. If I don't show up I'm sure Iruka-sensei would worry." Umino Iruka was the only adult in Naruto's life that did not hate or fear Naruto for having the Kyuubi sealed within him. In fact, he was the only one to treat the young boy like he was family. Everyday after school he would treat Naruto to ramen. Just seeing his sensei brought a small ray of light to the boy's dreary life. He made living worth to the boy when in his darkest moments thought that death would be perferable to living the life of an unloved demon.

Naruto gently unwrapped his mother's arms from around him. Trying very hard not to awaken her, but his slight movement did just that. Never once had the boy thought he would live to see his mother smiling at him as she woke from her slumber. He couldn't help but think of what a beautiful smile she had as she soothingly stroked his head.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kushina says still stroking her sons head. She didn't want to frighten him away from her.

"Good morning, ma'am." He answered. He wanted to call her Kaa-san, but was afraid of how she would react to him calling her that. He didn't want to ruin the mood.

Ma'am not mother. Naruto will never know how much hearing him call her that would hurt Kushina, but she will not force him to call her mother when she knew she had not been his mother for the past twelve years of his life. She will wait until he was ready.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast. Anything you would like to have." She asked getting up from the bed. Smile still on her face belieing how she felt on the inside. She was very nervous and wished Minato was with her at the moment. It wasn't as though Naruto scared her, but she was afraid to say the wrong words that would drive her son further away from her.

At the word breakfast Naruto was surprised. Never before had his mother made him breakfast and he really didn't know how to answer her. She stood there waiting for his answer.

"I don't have anything in mind, but you really don't have to make me breakfast. I'll just grab something on my way to the Academy."

"Nonsense. I'm making you Breakfast and that's that. You don't have to go today if you don't want to Naruto. I'm sure Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind you missing one day." Kushina said softly looking into her son's aquamarine eyes. Eyes so much like hers. Why hadn't she noticed how much they were alike. Naruto was more hers than Aiko had ever been.

"Okay, I'll have breakfast but I'm still going to school today." Naruto says throwing the covers off and hoping out of bed. Despite being twelve years old he was still to short for someone his age. At his estimate he was around 5'7 or 5'8. It annoyed him that Sasuke Uchia of all people was taller than him. He was a boy but his figure was more lean and curvish giving him an almost feminie look. He blames the fox for this.

Kushina smiled at her son thinking he was. She didn't say it out loud for no boy wants to her from his mother that he was cute. She wanted to keep him home but was satisfied that he had agreed to eat breakfast. She knew that in order for Naruto to fully trust them they would have to take things slow and she was prepared to do just that.

"Okay, take your time. Breakfast will be ready when your done." She says heading out the door. She was going to make him a big breakfast she decided humming as she headed to the kitchen. She did not hear her daughter calling out to her as she went by.

* * *

To say that the atmosphere was awkward would've been an understatment. Naruto had came into the dining area to fine that his plate had already been made for him by his mother. Whom was already seated at the table with his father and sister. His father and mother both smiled at him when he sat down but his sister just glared at him.

**"What the fuck is her problem?" **kyuubi growled. If he could get out and kill the little bitch he would've. He doubt anyone would've missed her anyway.

"I don't know, but right now isn't a good time Kyuubi. I have to hurry and eat so that I won't be late." Naruto answered while eating his breakfast. It wasn't ramen but none the less it was good. His mother was a great cook.

"So, Naruto your still going to class today?" Naruto looked up to see his father still smiling at him. Minato had already finished his breakfast and was just waiting for his. He planned to walk Naruto to the Academy in order to question his son's sensei. He wanted to know how far along Naruto was in his studies so that he knew in what areas his son needed help in training in.

"Yes, sir."

"How about I walk you to class today?" MInato asked taking in the surprised in his son's eyes and the unmasked hate in his daughter's. He been trying hard all morning to ignore his daughter prescence for he was still upset at her apparent selfishness towards her brother. He knew that he and Kushina was to blame for her but they weren't going to tolerate her lack of respect.

"If it pleases you." was the lifeless response he got back and despite the ach in his heart Minato sent his son a small smile. At least Naruto was willing to give them a chance.

"What about me? Are you going to walk me to mine?" Aiko asked tired of being ignored by her parents. She refuse to acknowledge Naruto in any way. They should be catering to her not him.

Minato glared at his daughter but refused to give in to the words he wished to say. He knew all about his daughter's behavior at the academy for her sensei consulted with him on a daily basis about her. She was lazy in her studies, treated the other children and sensei's like they were dirt beneath her little feet, and was not ambitious about becoming something other than being known as the hokage's daughter.

To calm her husband down Kushina covered his hand with hers. She looked at her daughter as though finally seeing the girl for the first time. Her daughter was not dressed in the clothing that a normal female ninja wore but what she has seen as the latest fashion in the village. Kushina did not think her daughter was cut out to becoming one. Aiko was much to lazy and undiscipline to become something as complicated as that. Kushina then turned to survey her son's outfit. Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit that had a red swirl at the back. Never before had she seen such an horrible outfit and wonders if Naruto had anything else that he could wear. It was decided then the next thing she will do for her son was buy him new clother then burn that ugly jumpsuit.

* * *

It was strange to Naruto to be seen walking through the village with his father and sister. His sister ignored him all the way to the Academy but his father talked to him. Asking him question after question that it was hard for him to come up with the answers. Though he tried his best. What was even stranger was the villagers. They were no longer ignoring him nor were they threatening him in any way. Hell, one man walking down the street stopped and told him good morning. He concluded that their change in attitude towards him was because of the taller blond besides him. Never before had he been glad to see the Academy a day in his life. Naruto all but ran inside the building. He wanted to get away from his father questions, from the strange villagers, and his sister's glare.

Iruka was surprised when Naruto ran to his seat which was besides Uchiha Sasuke. All but bowling the two girls that was fighting for Sauske's attention over. One a long haired blond with blue eyes and the other long haired pink with green eyes. They glared at the blond boy as he sat in his seat hoping that his father wouldn't enter the room but head onto his duties as hokage, but his wish was denied for his father calmly walked in smiling.

The students was surprised to see the Hokage come into the room. Even Shikamaru whose normal asleep at this time was up and staring intently at the Hokage. Many wondering why he was there in their class.

"Good morning, children."

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"Morning, Hokage-sama." Iruka says idly wondering why the hokage would enter his class. He knew that Naruto was the hokage's son but never before had the hokage been by to check on the progress of his son nor asked how his son was treated by the other children. Despite what the other students thought Naruto was incredibly gifted and smart when it came to his studies. Probably more so than Sasuke.

"Morning Iruka-sensei. I came to drop my son off and to ask if you would be kind to speak with me after class is over today."

That surprised Iruka. Never had the hokage done anything with Naruto before. It was a surprised but a good one. It was time that the hokage noticed the small boy.

Many of the children was surprised. Who was his son they wonder. They haven't seen anyone but the dead last enter the room before the hokage. No way could he be their hokage's son,but before they could convince themselves of that the hokage destroyed that thought -

"Bye, Naruto. I'll be back later to pick you up." Minato smiled waving good -bye to his son as he walked out of the door. As soon as he was gone Naruto put his head down in his arms not wanting to see the startled stares of his classmates. If had know how today was going to be he would have took Kyuubi's advise and stayed in the new bed his parents had bought him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know Naruto I think we need to go shopping for some clothes." Kushina annouced as the family sat at the dinner table. They had just finished eating dinner and was eating some pie that Kushina had made for dessert. Her daughter Aiko had helped her make it. which was a surprise to Kushina. Never once in her life had her daughter ever volunteered to help her with dinner and it made her happy. Though Aiko was still mean towards her brother she has changed her behavior somewhat. It made her and Minato hopeful that their daughter will continue to change her attitude and they'll become a real family. Now all they needed was for Naruto to open up more to them. Their son, when asked, did spend time with them, but talking to the boy was like talking to a wall. Their son never spoke unless spoken to and his answers was more or less lifeless replies. They were hopeful yet. Naruto, despite lack of emotions, seem willing to try and work something out with his family.

"Why?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you would like something new to wear to school." Kushina said hopefully as she stared at her son. Minato quietly siting besides his wife waiting for his son's response. Since walking his son to the Academy that day Naruto has been avoiding him. He had talked to Iruka-sensei about Naruto's progress and was mildly surprised that despite his neglect to his son Naruto was obviously very gifted when it came to ninjutsu and taijutsu. His grades just as good as Uchiha's son Sasuke. From what Iruka has told him the only thing they have not worked on was sealing. That was something he could help Naruto with. He was an excellent seal master. Now if only he could find the right time to bring it up. He didn't want Naruto to think he wanted to help him out of obligation or guilt.

"No thank you." Naruto replied quietly trying hard not to get up and leave the room. He was not used to being in a room with his family and he was fighting the urge to run away. He wasn't use to them speaking to him and he was finding it harder to respond by the minute. Naruto been trying his best to keep an open mind to their change of heart but he just couldn't let his gaurd down with change wasn't something he could understand and if he had his way in the matter he would avoid it altogether but after talking to Iruka-sensei about the situation he had decided to take his sensei's advise and give them a chance.

"Why, not?"

"I don't think I need new clothes."

"But-"

"Enough Kushina. If Naruto doesn't want new clothes then you shouldn't force him." Minato intervened he could tell how uncomfortable his son was from the way Naruto kept glancing at the door. He knew Kushina wanted to use clothes shopping as an excuse to bond with Naruto but their son wasn't ready for that yet. They needed more time for Naruto to get to know the real them. He may be their son but from Naruto's view they were nothing more than strangers that he's forced to live with.

"Yeah, mom. If the ba-, I mean Naru-nii doesn't want new clothes then he doesn't need new clothes." Aiko chimed in. She still didn't like her brother but she couldn't stand her parents looking at her as though she was a nuicance. She wanted her parents love back and was willing to do anything for it. Even if she had to play nice to her idiotic brother.

**"Naru-nii? I think I'm hearing things, kit."**

"No you heard right Kyuu." Naruto answered the fox just as surprise by the title his little sister gave him than anyone else. By all intent and purpose Aiko still acted like a spoiled little brat that refused to acknowledge him. When they walked by each other in the halls of their home she still ignored him and when they're seated at the dinner table she didn't talk to him nor looked his way. So, calling him 'Naru-nii' confused him and made him a little suspicious of the red haired girl. **'I wonder what she's up to?'**

If Naruto was confused by Aiko then her parents was estatic. Finally, their daughter was acknowledging Naruto as her brother.

"Your right Aiko. I shouldn't force your brother to do what he doesn't want to do." Kushina saids smiling lovingly at her daughter not noticing the flinch that went across her son's face.

"I'm done." Naruto saids throwing his fork down and standing. Before anyone could say anything he walked out of the room and headed towards his room. Not the room his parents had made for him but the one he used throughout the duration of his life. It wasn't like he didn't like the room thay had made for him. It just didn't feel right for him to have such a room.

**"You know kit. There's nothing wrong in taking the things they offer you. After all they do owe you for their neglect of you for 12 years." **Kyuubi states as he curled up into a ball.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right. If I take what they offer now then they'll begin to think that I have forgiven them when in truth I really don't feel a thing but pain whenever I'm around them. I'm not sure that I've forgiven them yet, but like Iruka-sensei said I should give them a chance now that they've made an effort to change."

**"If that's the way you want it then I'll support you."**

"Thanks, Kyuu."

* * *

Its been an hour since Naruto left the dining area. As soon as he left Kushina broke down in tears while Minato gently held her hand while looking at the door that their son left through. They've tried so hard these past few weeks but nothing seem to help. It seemed like while taking one step forward they're being pushed two steps back and at the rate they were going they were running out of ideas.

Seeing her mother break down was not something Aiko cared to see so she got up and went to her room leaving her parents to themselves. She accomplished what she set out to do. Her mother finally noticed her instead of her brother and if she continued to pretend to be a good girl while Naruto still haven't forgiven them then her parents will finally give up and return to only loving her.

"What are we going to do now Minato?"Kushina asked finally calming down. She helped her husband clear the dishes from the table so that they could wash them.

"What we've been doing. Try our best to show our son that we love him and that we're sorry for not being there for him." Minata answered washing dish after dish that kushina past to him and putting them on the drying rack to dry. It didn't take them long to finish and after turning out the light to the kitchen. They headed up to their own bed. Before entering their room they decided to check in on their children to make sure they were alright. They first checked in on Aiko and found their little girl fast asleep in her bed. While asleep she looked like a lil red haired angel. If only she acted like it. They quietly closed the door and headed to Naruto's room only to find to their amazement that their son wasn't their. They looked in every room in the house frantically. Afraid that maybe their son ran away from them.

Finally, they came to the last room in the house. The room that used to be Naruto's room before they made him a new one. The opened the door with hope that their son would be in there. Naruto was fast asleep on an old bed with a tattered blanket thrown over him. When Kushina moved to enter the room Minato held her back. It was clear to him that Naruto had not accepted their gift in the new room they've made him and it left him feeling ashamed that he had thought that the room and furniture would be enough to get back into his son's good graces. Buying him things will not make up for their adandoning their son.

"Let's go to bed." He quietly saids wrapping his arms around his wifess shoulders.

"But Naruto-"

"It's obviouse he's comfortable in this room than in the one we've made him." He saids as he gently turned her away from their sons room not wanting her to think further as to why Naruto would choose this room over the one they've made for him. She had already broke down once this night he didn't want her to do so again.

"Okay." Kushina saids numbly as she walked away from the room and heading to her own. She was tired emotionally as well as physically. Minato closed the door quietly and followed his wife to their room. Praying that things would get better more for his wife's sake than his own. He now knew that it was going to be a lot of work for them before Naruto forgive them.


End file.
